


Artist va voom

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Palaces and Mementos should be straightforward. Now they have to worry about getting sucked into other places.





	Artist va voom

“We shouldn’t have come in here today.” Ryuji groaned as they walked down the backstreets. “Weird dimensional crap always happens when we aren’t together and its just our luck Yusuke, Haru and Makoto have exams.”

“Weird stuff happens when we are all together too Ryuji.” Futaba slumped against the wall. “At least we got our normal clothes back. But I really don’t want to be out here at night.”

“Here, lean on me.” Ann offered her shoulder to Futaba before she poked Ryuji in the back. “And you have a lot of nerve Ryuji since you’re the one that wanted to come looking for targets in the first place.”

“How about we all settle down?” Morgana suggested from Akira’s shoulder. “If it follows the pattern we just have to meet up with the anchor of this world whoever they are and we’ll be set free.”

“Yeah set free.” Ryuji snapped. “To the same situation again! I never thought I would say this but I miss the creep subway. It’s better than wandering about in wherever this is.”

“Not my fault.” Morgana snapped. “I’m the one that got sucked into that thing!”

“Enough!” Ann cried out. “I’m tired, Mona can’t transform in this world as weird as it is and we have no idea which of us is the anchor for this world!”

“Well it isn’t me.” Futaba muttered. “We already did me.”

“Thanks for reminding me of something so terrifying.” Ryuji muttered as he hit the switch for the crossing. “I really want to think about something so scary like government agencies right now.”

“Futaba-chan was really adorable in a suit wasn’t she?” Ann asked Akira as she and Futaba began to cross. “I like the tie.”

“It suited you.” Akira reassured her. “Just like being a superstar suited Ryuji. Though he was a little flashy.”

“Very flashy.” Ann agreed.

“Super flashy.” Morgana said from his shoulder. “Could you show off anymore Ryuji.”

“What?” Ryuji demanded from where he stood examining the signs on the other side of the road. “Hey aren’t you the one that said that has nothing to do with our actual futures?”

“But it’s still you.” Ann pointed out. “You’re a letch any other way even when we don’t know each other.”

“Okay no.” Ryuji denied even as he waved towards the sign that pointed to a park. “Let’s head here for a break first. Now secondly if you and I aren’t friends of course I’m going to look. It’s a hot bod! I’ll behave because we know each other. Duh, so that me gets to be excused.”

“My feet hurt.” Futaba muttered. “And do you hear that?”

“Something is coming fast.” Akira muttered as he stepped in front of the girls. It was late night in this world. They had not passed a single person but now the street was filled with the noise of something coming fast. “A lot of it too.” He muttered as Ryuji joined him at his side.

“That sounds like motorcycles! A biker gang?” Ryuji hissed. “Hey think it’s Makoto?”

“Her persona is a bike. That makes sense.” Futaba sounded relieved. “So it came to us this time.”

Around the corner came fifteen bikes with a dark blue one in the lead. They all covered their eyes at the bright glare. Akira heard Morgana yowl at the light before he hid his head behind Akira.

“God damn it.” Ryuji hissed. “Those lights are bright!”

Akira squinted in time to see the lead bike swerve and pull up by them. There was a grateful moment when the lights cut off and he was able to lower his elbow. He watched as the rider on the bike turned off the engine and began to take off their helmet.

“Mako- Oh oh.” Ann finished in a hiss. “Wow.”

Akira had already had a guess when he had seen the body to be male instead of female but this was really it. He swallowed when long blue hair tumbled from the helmet. The helmet was set aside and he found himself looking at a face he knew rather well.

“It’s rather late for children to be outside. Are you in some sort of trouble?” The man asked them. “Or are you up to causing trouble?”

“Boss!” One of the bikers called from behind. “You got this?”

“I most certainly do.” Yusuke said from his seat. “You there.” He pointed to Akira. “Do you not know what time it-“ He trailed off and pressed a hand to his eyes. “Is?” He finished in a groan. “Do I know you?”

This was weird. They needed Yusuke to help them weird but never had seeing Akira triggered a reaction in the others in the other worlds. They had just spotted themselves or had let them talk before they all figured it out.

“Yusuke.” Came from his mouth as he stepped forward. “It’s you right?”

Yusuke’s head snapped back up as he looked at him. “What’s going-“ He cut himself off with another groan. “What is this?”

“This is going to sound really weird dude.” Ryuji stepped forward. “Actually I’m going to let leader handle this one.”

“Leader?” Yusuke was frowning at Ryuji. “Joker?”

“This is new.” Futaba whispered. “And weird.”

X

“So that’s it.” They had relocated to the park. Yusuke’s crew were parked up by the vending machines talking quietly. Akira’s group had taken seats on the benches but he and Yusuke had stood up by his bike. “That explains the memories that now appeared.”

“Yeah.” Akira swallowed before he glanced back at Ann. Morgana was stretched out on her lap quite happy with himself. “We need to get back to our world and I think you have what we need.”

“What do you need from me?” Yusuke had opened his jacket and was riffling through the studded leather material. “An object? Do you have an idea what you need me to give you?”

“Your number.” Came out of his mouth. Ryuji spluttered and Akira closed his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry that just came out.”

“We can try that as well.” Yusuke sounded amused. “But think back, is there anything about our bond that sticks out to you? Something that would connect the two of us? I may have that on my person. Or at the studio.”

“So you’re still an artist?” Ann questioned excitedly. “Amazing. Even though you’re in a biker gang?”

“Art is the most important thing to me. The biking came afterwards. It’s easy to get around in. I have a normal van.” Yusuke smiled. “I like the speed, it’s also easy to come up with ideas when racing.”

“Crazy about art. It’s Yusuke alright.” Futaba yawned. “Come up with anything that Yusuke could have on him that we can use Joker?”

“Do you have any blank cards?” Akira asked slowly. “Or candy? Well chocolate?”

“Cards.” Yusuke frowned before he turned to his bike. “When I was leaving the university tonight. I found this.” He pulled out a purple card and Akira grinned. “So it’s this then?” Yusuke tapped it against Akira’s chest. “By your smile I would think so.”

“Thank you.” Akira took the card and tucked it away. “We can go home now.” He swallowed as he took another glance at Yusuke. The jacket, the dark blue shirt under it. The leather pants. The thing that got him the most was the hair, Yusuke’s hair was just so long. “Thank you for listening to us.”

“Well it was hard not to after seeing you.” Yusuke’s glance went from him to the others. “My other self from what I’ve seen is very lucky. Especially if he ever manages to capture that smile of yours.”

“Oh.” Akira blinked. “Thing is-“ Yusuke already had, though he had decided not to use the portrait after all.

“Interesting.” The older Yusuke smiled. “Interesting.”

X

“It’s so good to be back.” Ryuji sobbed as he hugged Haru’s legs. “It was awful.”

“You shouldn’t have come in here without us.” Makoto scolded. “We decided to wait on you here and it’s a good thing too.”

“Your impatience showed in a big way.” Yusuke scolded as he shook his head. “You could have simply waited or skipped today.”

“I agree.” Morgana groaned. “We should take a break.”

“I’m going to study the readings from today so we can avoid getting sucked into things like that.” Futaba muttered as she sat on the ground. “That was too much.”

X

“Whatever happened to that painting?” Akira found himself asking as they walked to le blanc. “That you did of me.”

“I have it.” Yusuke said quietly.

“So it didn’t turn out the way you wanted or.” Akira trailed off at Yusuke’s silence.

“I didn’t want anyone else to see it.” Yusuke opened the door to the café and Akira followed. “I didn’t want anyone to see you like that. It’s such a rare look on your face. I felt as though not anyone should see it.”

“I think I know what you mean.” Akira admitted as they greeted Sojiro and trailed towards the stairs. “I really think that I do.”

 


End file.
